Love of Killers
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: What if there was district 14 and is time for 74. Cato is Tribute from district 2 and Gloria is from District 14. They both are cold hearted killers with not feelings or are they? What happened when they meet in hunger games and fall in love? don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Love of Killers

What if there was district 14 and is time for 74. Cato is Tribute from district 2 and Gloria is from District 14. They both are cold hearted killers with not feelings or are they? What happened when they meet in hunger games and fall in love?

Reaping

Gloria's PoV

It was reaping day and I looked other kids and they terrified faces witch make me smirk. Because this was my favourite day of year even how crazy that sounds, because if I get chosen I will be 6 tribute from my family and if I win I going to be first female winner in my family. I don't have any brother's or sisters it's only me and my dad. My so _called_ mom, leave me and dad for some child and wife beater asshole from Capitol when I was two.

I don't see her two times in year and that's good.

In our district (14) is know for medicine, food and cars, but our dear district have school for soldiers and killers but off course it's not in public record for good reason. My dad is training me as killer since I was 3 and I lov it. Don't get me wrong I don't like kill but it move my pain and hate away from other people.

In our district reaping is hosted by Bluebell Pollux.

She ugly blue haired bitch, how sound so stupid that U could start cry and laugh in same time.

We see this same film about rebellion and war other shit.

But now is time for tributes.

"Ladies first… and our brave girl tribute is Gloria Everest." She screams (?) with stupid voice and I start laugh like crazy people and walk toward state. Suddenly I hear surprising voice…

"I volunteer as a tribute!" Scream my best friend Linda and I look her like she was nuts. Linda my bff has brown curly hair, bright green eyes and glasses she little bit choppy but she is the world most the kindest people.

Then it hits me. She volunteers for me.

"No Linda don't even think about it you would die in bloodbath!" I yell like some sort maniac.

I walk in the state and look Linda how look me angry.

"OH this IS so interesting drama in the district 14 and is the time for boy tribute. How is Timothy Stone." She say with bubbly voice and then Bluebell ask for volunteers, but there is non.

I know Timothy or Tim he is my and Linda's class we study healing same class, His strong, quiet, big guy with blond hair and gray eyes. We shake the hands before we ar drag to justice building. Peacekeeper put me some random room full off mirrors I look one of them I see myself my black hair, my green/grey eyes, dark eyelashes and curvy body I first time understand what my cousin mean when she said when see call me bombshell. My cousin Venus how lives in district 1 is sexy gorgeous blond with big gray eyes not big as mine but still she is what is call hot but she is not so curvy as me.

Soon my dad comes with Linda say good byes and make me promise that I will win. After Linda leaves I give dad hug and tell that I love him.

My dad how is happiest people I know and I am almost suicidal or least angriest witch make as funny family.

I notice my dad's dark look and I give asking look, then say something I didn't except.

"Don't get Ur self killed because I lov you and I'm glad that U teach U how to kill."

I look him with blank look. I mean he hate killing even he is winner of hunger games and his weapon was axe. Mine is knife and poisons. Soon I get dragged to train with its well really nice and I start think what mind tributes from poorer districts thinks when they see this.

Then I start smirk like lunatic because I understand that game is started.


	2. continue

Love of Killers

What if there was district 14 and is time for 74. Cato is Tribute from district 2 and Gloria is from District 14. They both are cold hearted killers with not feelings or are they? What happened when they meet in hunger games and fall in love?

Reaping

Gloria's PoV

It was reaping day and I looked other kids and they terrified faces witch make me smirk. Because this was my favourite day of year even how crazy that sounds, because if I get chosen I will be 6 tribute from my family and if I win I going to be first female winner in my family. I don't have any brother's or sisters it's only me and my dad. My so _called_ mom, leave me and dad for some child and wife beater asshole from Capitol when I was two.

I don't see her two times in year and that's good.

In our district (14) is know for medicine, food and cars, but our dear district have school for soldiers and killers but off course it's not in public record for good reason. My dad is training me as killer since I was 3 and I lov it. Don't get me wrong I don't like kill but it move my pain and hate away from other people.

In our district reaping is hosted by Bluebell Pollux.

She ugly blue haired bitch, how sound so stupid that U could start cry and laugh in same time.

We see this same film about rebellion and war other shit.

But now is time for tributes.

"Ladies first… and our brave girl tribute is Gloria Everest." She screams (?) with stupid voice and I start laugh like crazy people and walk toward state. Suddenly I hear surprising voice…

"I volunteer as a tribute!" Scream my best friend Linda and I look her like she was nuts. Linda my bff has brown curly hair, bright green eyes and glasses she little bit choppy but she is the world most the kindest people.

Then it hits me. She volunteers for me.

"No Linda don't even think about it you would die in bloodbath!" I yell like some sort maniac.

I walk in the state and look Linda how look me angry.

"OH this IS so interesting drama in the district 14 and is the time for boy tribute. How is Timothy Stone." She say with bubbly voice and then Bluebell ask for volunteers, but there is non.

I know Timothy or Tim he is my and Linda's class we study healing same class, His strong, quiet, big guy with blond hair and gray eyes. We shake the hands before we ar drag to justice building. Peacekeeper put me some random room full off mirrors I look one of them I see myself my black hair, my green/grey eyes, dark eyelashes and curvy body I first time understand what my cousin mean when she said when see call me bombshell. My cousin Venus how lives in district 1 is sexy gorgeous blond with big gray eyes not big as mine but still she is what is call hot but she is not so curvy as me.

Soon my dad comes with Linda say good byes and make me promise that I will win. After Linda leaves I give dad hug and tell that I love him.

My dad how is happiest people I know and I am almost suicidal or least angriest witch make as funny family.

I notice my dad's dark look and I give asking look, then say something I didn't except.

"Don't get Ur self killed because I lov you and I'm glad that U teach U how to kill."

I look him with blank look. I mean he hate killing even he is winner of hunger games and his weapon was axe. Mine is knife and poisons. Soon I get dragged to train with its well really nice and I start think what mind tributes from poorer districts thinks when they see this.

Then I start smirk like lunatic because I understand that game is started.

Train and Capitol

Tim's Pov

I and Gloria had chosen in hunger games and I won't see love of my life Pinky ever again.

This all came so fast, couple hours ago I was in home and now I'm Going to F****ing Capitol for waiting my dead.

Our mentors are Justin Bartholomew and Scarlett Bartha -Willis.

In our district are nine winners and Gloria's family hold freaking 5

Victories. Crazy family or ``tribute family´´. I don't understand why some families train's their children for kill other kids.

"So what talents you guys hold?" Scarlett asks in sweet voice.

"I great in every thing weapons and fighting and I know something about healing." Gloria says little bit cocky and smirks at me like she was giving me some courage.

That's really weird because she is my enemy and she been training for this all her life.

"I'm strong and good with spare." I say fast and look Gloria face and see she gives me first true smile.

"That's good to know you guys t aren't complete morons." Justin says with booming laughter.

Justin our other mentor is huge black haired man, with great building but he's truly funny guy when he wants to be.

"So guys… take a shower and get the dressed up for dinner when we watch reaping so U get first look about your rivals." Justin said and soon avox show us where our rooms are.

When I was all done I'm came back to the dinning room.

Other was already there talking about strategies.

"Hi" I said quietly without bordered look at them.

"Hi" they say in the choir, but they Gloria snapped and said little grumpily "shut up! It starts in these moments."

Off course she means reaping. I could tell she was really fascinated about this years tributes.

I didn't truly give shit about them but Gloria's look chance completely when this district 2 Cato something came.

Gloria look almost happy like she been saw light or love of her life.

Far as I know Gloria doesn't never have boyfriends maybe because she little bit weirdo or she come winner family.

After district 11 some girl Katniss volunteer for her sister Rose or something like that. When reapings was over I did go to sleep.

Next morning we was reaching Capitol and I started feel sick only thing I wanted done is puke.

I notice that Gloria gave me weak smile.

I think she's been crying but what for? Like she's going to lose this game.

"Blue is really your colour." I said bluntly. She look me and then she blush red like tomato witch make look her really adorable.

"Thanks Tim, It's really sweet from you." She says quietly and looks her shirt.

She's been dress up in blue shirt, black jeans, black sneakers and leather jacket.

When we arrive in the Capitol it takes my breath away its like in fairytale.

But Gloria look all of these, eyes filled discuss and hate. First time I actually understand her.

Even that she doesn't talk about it I know what she thinks… Her mother how runaway form her daughter and husband when Gloria was 2 years old, since 9 years old Gloria start hate mom for it.

But when we arrive in the train station she act like real charmer.

She is planning win people over her finger and so I start play with her.

Cato's Pov

I and Clove are waiting replay of reapings. I mean it's important to know how is worth of alliance, how must eliminate and how must keep in the eye.

The tributes from district 1 look okay. Guy is little bit cocky and the girl sexy Blondie but maybe little too typical blonde boobshell.

Then came us (I was volunteer like clove). Other tributes didn't look too treating well except maybe guy from 11, but I kill him and he will be peace of cake.

I was surprise when girl from twelve volunteer but she or the male tribute wasn't any special. Last but not least district 14 maybe biggest treat after guy from 1 or 11.

Suddenly I notice girl from 14 and she was hot like goddess of sex or something like it. I been seeing many hot chicks and I can have anyone how I want but she is different.

She has this odd shine like she was sun.

"Oh Andros daughter is in this years game this should be interesting." Enobaria said in sly tone and smirked wildly.

"Do YOU mean Andros Everest daughter?" Asked Brutus said surprised.

"Exactly." Enobaria said and I notice they chanced looks.

Then it hits me this Gloria girl is daughter of winner 56 annual hunger games.

"Well she looks more tribute than her father." Brutus said.

I remember her father when I start think he was sweet, adorable guy how kill 4 tributes with axe, and he have brother how win 58 hunger games with bow in his weapon.

"Is he the guy how's father kill people with sword and brother with spear?" Clove asked now seriously curiously.

"Oh yes Marty (sword) and Olaf (Spear). The crazy brothers… they lost their minds after games, personally my favourite tributes." Brutus said and shaking his head.

"How many tributes are been in that family?" I asked sounding almost despaired.

"Well them how we been talking about and Alexander the Olaf's and Marty's father guy how kill with bare hands and wooden mace. He was the craziest bastard in the world. He killed over half that years tributes I mean he killed sixteen tributes 10 with mace and six by his bare hands. That guy was completely psychopath but he keeps the killing record." Brutus said in casual way like it wasn't nothing, the killer record is winners record about how many he or she been kill during the games and this Gloria girls grandpa or something like that is king of killing and his children and grandchildren are killing machines. This year will be truly interesting.

"So U two should go to sleep were arrive tomorrow Capitol and guys must show best of you." Enobaria said strike voice.

Next morning…

When we arrived Capitol early morning but there was lot of people waiting us.

I star smirk viciously and Clove start smile almost sweetly but only _almost_.

After we get past of crowd we are dropt the make over station or something like that.

After hours some kind stupid make over session (how girlish) I'm going to see my own stylist. When I came my stylist door I hear odd voices and mumbling and of course my curiosity takes best of me. I can tell what I saw was biggest surprise in interred my life.

The tribute boy from 14 is naked and top of… MY Girl… My sweet innocent Gloria and that fucking bastard is top of Gloria in naked and Gloria hold fiddly in towel and looks really awkward.

And then race fills me.

Training, interviews, parade and flirt

Gloria's pov

I stared Cato fucking hot ass Dames. How look ready for kill and can't help but smile.

Suddenly Cato is top of Tim and he is chocking at him, but what for?

"Hey 2 don't kill him until we are in arena please." I said suddenly and I'm touching his arm and he calm down fast as he got fucked up. Cato stand up look me with those deep blue eyes and I can there is electric in air.

"I was thinking he was going to rape U." Cato says in husky voice what sounds so sexy that it gives me some sort vibrations over my body.

"Well if try he would have open trout. But thank for begin gentleman it's rare." I said with wild smile.

"Well I don't believe you could kill district partner and you are cute when you blush." Cato says with most sensual voice and I blush even harder. Great now I look completely moron.

"Well he will be first how I going to kill but before it torture him and it will fells like having orgasm." I whisper his ear and notice look in his face… He actually looks like he could understand.

"See you later gorgeous." He whispers my ear.

"We will sexy." I whisper he ear sexually and I notice his face going to wild grin.

I walk back my stylist room and I remember Tim poor boy get his ass kicked for our towel war. But it's proven again I have thing for guys with some bad issues or more obsession issues and that is some really mess up way HOT!

My stylist starts dress me up for tribute parade. She tells that I'm going to be sexy nurse and Tim is doctor. It's like form some b-class porn movie and it will be look that even more.

When I'm ready and waiting for Tim coming I feel myself really awkward. But then it hits me my twisted master plan.

When finally Tim comes I notice they make him look like normal doctor except tighter shirt. I can amide Tim can be eye candy if he wants to be but then in notice large bruises in his neck and I remember Cato's chocking accepted.

"What happened to Tim's neck?" My stylist Vivian Ambrose Salander asks with terrified voice.

"Her boyfriend lost it." Tim spat and I look him murderous.

"His not my boyfriend and he think you gonna rape me so he was gentleman not asshole like you." I spat him back and look him like he was filth.

"Yeah yeah he just want fuck you before he kill you." Tim says dark voice.

"And I don't give shit about it and going to FUCK HIM anal, usual, and oral, S&M and many other ways until I kill him slowly." I spat in dangerous voice.

"But the way I had actually something I want talk with you." I tell Tim calmed voice.

"What?" He grown and I smirk at him like maniac.

"I have strategy how we get lots of sponsors." I say in sly voice and I tell him all.

Tim's Pov

Her plan is absolutely crazy and that's way its maybe works.

We are going to performance sexy dance or something like it… God knows how Pinky going to kill if I survive from arena.

But I must amide Gloria looks sexy that too small dress or more likely nurse suit for porn movie (be friend of winner and U see porn movies… oh god damn it my brains. And that nurse thing show best of hers those great breast, oh please I'm guy).

"Tim my eyes are up here." She says sharply and I blush little bit.

"Well your breasts are in my way." I said and god I sound so stupid. Then she smacks me in the head and rolls her eyes.

"Well I know that I look like a hoe but you don't need a stare." She says sharply and looks me with really little sparks in her eyes like she didn't should she be angry or not.

"No you look more like striper." I said (god this get worse.)

"There is not big difference between them." She says really coldly.

But then our team comes to tell us that we need go to our carriage and then I realise that they know about our _little_ show… But it's too late by now we are ready kick some asses.

My bruises should look like hickeys so everybody can we been shaking.

When our carriage leaves music start booming for stereos we put in our carriage thanks to Gloria's mind and plan. _Our song_ is Joan Jett's Do You Wanna Touch Me?

I come back reality when Gloria shakes our hips together (what they think back home?!) and I put my hands in her breast and start kiss her neck. Then she surprises me she starts to moan like bitch in heath…

Its working people notice us not the flaming couple. I can give Gloria that she was smart when was spaying 12 stylist.

I take grab in her ass and she play some dirty game in U know in "down stairs" looking like she was going to give me blowjob. Suddenly I pick her in my arms like fire fighter and look her in with great intension and when I going to kiss her some random reason, she puts two her fingers in my mouth and her lips make words don't ever kiss me.

Cato's Pov

I and Clove are in waiting last tributes 12 and 14 coming for city circle. Were been dress up these gladiator office and I can amide I pretty good looking. Then I notice 12 tributes are in flames and holding hands (I know girl how hand I would like to hold.), but true reason what eats me is that they going to steal all sponsors.

Then people start look tributes from 14 and I can hear shocked voices then I see it…. tributes are dancing or more likely been steal moves from whorehouse it's really dirty and sexy and well something completely new. God how sexy Gloria or I mean female tribute form 14 looks like in that nurse look. She could take care for me anytime. I can amide I feel envy for guy from 14 he have all I want have with my nurse…

Then that fucker tries kiss her (SHE BELONGS TO _**ME**__!_) it's so close that I'm not going rip his lungs off. But she stops him and makes her lips world don't kiss me ever and then happiness fills me because I have chance.

When we get off parade Clove complain about 12 & 14 stealing our sponsors and Brutus and Enobaria comes see us giving us praises like we were that amazing.

Suddenly we hear yells form corner… Guy how is from Capitol yells at my angel how dear he!

"YOU stupid bitch! U shamed our family when U start acting like whore! You worthless brat!" Man yells and smack or more likely hits her in the face.

"What family? Were not family and we never will be you fucking idiotic prick!" She says the coldest voice I ever hear and then she spit blood in the guys face. Then man look ready kill her and soon pretty woman (how is really normal for Capitol person) starts speaks "But were family and you must start acting like it. Please stop causing me pain." Woman says almost starting crying (are these person someway relate her?).

"Oh your pain? What about mine PAIN oh I forget it's all about you mom?" She spat coldly woman how is her mother?!

We have more common that I except. Then she lives back in their floor.

"So that is Sandra ex-wife ofAndros. Guy is Carles Addams Sandra's new man or more likely fiancé." Brutus says lightly and smirks like it was hilarious.

When I get elevator I Notice I'm not alone I'm with only girl how I want be with. She looks angry, hurter and like she was going to cry but she don't cry with is good thing I hate crying people.

I open my arms for hug like she going to hug me. But she doesn't seem the care and she hugs me tightly. She smells chocolate and vanilla. I don't wanna let her go when elevator comes in mine floor. "It's gonna be alright." I whisper first time in many years I sound like I care.

"I know it's gonna be okay it's always will be that way. Thank you Cato." She said sweetly and pulls away our hug and smile weakly.

"Did it hurt much?" I ask worriedly.

"Not more than ever before." She says bluntly and don't look at me. I start understand that I' only one here how been abused.

"How often he hits you?" I ask angrily.

"Always I visit here to see my mom. And don't worried I'm not going to cry." She says weakly.

"I'm sorry. If you wanna talk I'm here." I said without thinking.

"Thanks but I don't need hav chick-flick moments with U and it's your floor." She says little bit angrier way.

"Okay sees you tomorrow." I say and she waves her hand and stays completely silent.

Next Day/Gloria's pov

Today training starts and our so dear mentors wakes us too early for my teats. So I'm horrible mood already. I sit's next to Justin but I don't say anything except good morning. Then Tim slams me in my back and I completely lost it. I throw Tim against wall and hold tightly his shirt. "Touch me again and I will kill you before real fun start." I spat in his face dangerously. Justin grasps at me and takes me off Tim's chest.

"Crazy bitch." Tim murmurs and then I lost it again and throw glass in the wall. Soon after it I go back to mine room to dress up.

Mine room is colours are different shades of blue and there is painting about mountains (feels like home). Tim's room is pink and that asshole can think his whore girlfriend and her pussy.

When we (me and Timmy) arrived training centre I'm impressed it's like back to home. This gonna be peace of cake. We must fallow this stupid tour bitch and I notice Cato is come next to me. When we arrive in the knife station that hag starts explain about basic of using knife like this station mentor would be completely moron. "And this how we going to throw the knife." She says with Capitol voice.

"Can I show how to throw?" I ask sweetly. "Of course sweet heart." She says and I Give wild grin and then I throw knife right between her eyes. I start laugh like lunatic others except Cato and other careers look terrified.

"What she was there with other targets." I said and walk to take knife of her head. "You know it could be worse." I say to her and when I took knife off I stay watching her shaking and bleeding to death. "Now excuse me I going to training." I said with bored voice and leave for climbing station. Rest off training goes without bigger surprises until I & Cato meet in wrestling station.

"Are you ready for show what you got?" Cato says in sly voice.

"Yeah but are you ready go to down?" I ask cocky and others burst into laughter.

"Really I wanna see that." He says and soon he is top off me.

"Oh really you are going to win me in wrestling?" He says really cocky way and other (careens) screams: Cato show her.

When Cato's attention goes elsewhere I kick him in the ribs and roll top off him, sitting heavily top off him and took my knife put it his trout. Everybody look surprised chance of our act.

"See you still have lot off learning… Darling" I finish my sentence with whisper. He looks so angry that he could kill me right now. That's good I can't start fall for him. When I leave I yell at him "You are hard by the way." He looks so shocked and others start laugh.

Cato's Pov

She shamed me in all eyes… But it was really sexy when she was top off me even that way. Rest off I train like crazy and when training is ended I wait others to leave so I can be alone with mine special lady. When she comes to see me I drag her in closet and put her fiery kiss and she kiss me back! Then she says "Well this is kinky but I lov man how take control. See u later cowboy!" and then she leaves me in closet. God I love her no I CAN'T love her.

Next day she doesn't show up in practise and rest off training days she doesn't do anything special except she helps guy from 12 in the climbing station (she has strong legs when she drags that guy up with her legs.)

Is been last day of our training and I just get out of valuation. I killed dummies many ways as I can think (She Gloria liked look me when I killed dummies). I and Clove are waiting our score both from 1 gets 9, I get 10! and Clove's got 9 other well I don' t care… until I notice the cow from 12 gets 11! What she been done and last but not lest guy from14 gets 8 and Gloria 11 wtf she kicks my ass again. "Oh your lady friend wins you again Cato." Clove says in sly voice and I ignore her.

In the interviews…

Now is been interviews I was killing machine, Clove was sweet but deadly, Glimmer sexy, Marvel cocky and other shy, sly and other shit and now is turn of flame girl she is not special except her flaming dress after her comes guy from 12 he is funny and then he confess love for his district partner. And finally District 14 and Gloria Everest.

"So Gloria how you been and how training was?" Caesar asks.

"I'm feeling really good and training was amazing I kicked Cato's ass." She says with sweet angelic voice.

"Oh really that's impressive so I heard you runaway for drinking during of training It's hard believe such angel as U." Caesar says curiously. That get my tension she been drinking? But 1 thing Caesar is right she look like angel or more likely this **really** old actress Marilyn Monroe. She (Gloria) has this white dress angel dress wits show best off curves, breast and it's just her hair are put curly and she light make up she is breath taking.

"Well it's true that I run for drinks but what is life without danger?" She continues sweet voices and charming ways.

"That's true. So you got 11 from training how you did it?" He ask from Gloria.

"I surprised all." She says and smacks knife between Caesar fingers (seriously how she get those knifes?) Everybody goes to shock and can't help it I start smile.

"Well that was surprise. But time for last question: have someone special because you been get name for being heart robber. They talk about you and Cato, Peeta with flirt, Tim and U almost kissed." Caesar asks and I get tens.

"I wish I had somebody but no. It's more likely guy's runaway from me." She says and her interview is over. After she is off state she walk toward me and tell me come roof after this over. I smirk because I gonna get candy.

This Tim guy interview is not interesting he talks about his girlfriend and some other stuff until they go back to Gloria.

He tells Gloria planned their sexy start and she would ready do anything for winning and that she is dirtiest person he known. When Caesar ask how's that he says she is ready give me even laid to making sure she wins. Then question hits me do she really likes me or is she using me?

Last night & Game begins

Gloria's pov

I was sting roof or more likely garden. What I been heard from my father theme of roof chance in every dad year it was accident Rome and uncle Jan's time it was water garden and this year it's like from those really old books whit's tell about Japanese architecture and culture. Suddenly I hear sound of elevator and I wait only person for coming and only person how I truly needed to see. I was thinking my life; my deepest hate and anger witch almost always take control over me or more likely make me want to kill and ribs peoples lungs out when they said that understand, but most likely I didn't want them to understand my rage and hate only person how seem truly understand was Cato. When I looked Cato's eyes I notice it was like looking to the mirror.

I was deep in my thoughts when I felt tap in my shoulder and I turned and saw Cato… how look really angry.

Before I could ask anything he snapped and start yell "So you are using me fucking bitch!" I was steering at him I little shock.

"What you mean and if you don't hav any proof that I'm am using bitch I recommend keep that mouth shout." I snapped for calling user bitch like some sort gold digger and I notice that Cato was punched his wrist next to my head (god he is fast).

"Oh really your friend wasn't thinking same way." He snared.

"Well he isn't my friend. I have only 5 friends Venus my cousin, Marco, Lavender, Rosalinda or Linda like she call herself, and Blue." I said now much angrier way.

"Well is that so? Why he is calling you twisted bitch how don't shame use any possible way for winning?" He ask angry but much calmer than before when he was like going to break my neck for any seconds.

"This is game you moron! Why you even care?" I shout at him and look first time truly in the eyes.

"Oh yeah sorry I just forget that. And I care because you are _MINE_!" He snaps and I can't stop look at him utterly stupid then smile comes in my lips he want's me and without thinking I crash my lips against his this kiss is hard full of lust, hate, anger and someway full something like love. Our togs fight over power but Cato wins… I bite Cato's lower lip and he moan in pleasure. And then he pulls away from kiss.

"What was that for?" He asks trying to keep serious voice but he can't stop smile for coming in his face (he looks so handsome).

"You told me I yours and that is sexy but I can't have feelings for you." I said little awkwardly.

"So you have feelings toward me?" He says victoriously.

"Yeah. But feelings gonna kill in arena." We finish sentence together.

"Did you know they chance this garden in the every year?" I said trying to chance subject but it won't work.

"Don't try denial that you want me bad as I want you!" He says and tries kiss me again. When I stop him look disappointed.

"Cato…. I don't wanna die in virgin if I die… won't you help me?" I ask really shyly trying to hide my awkwardness.

When I can look Cato's face without really red blush I notice his smirk wildly like animal in orgies and then he answer "Of course it's my pleasure." Without thinking he push me against the wall and put me fiery kiss and I can feel either one us can't control inner beast.

Tim's Pov

God I'm going to die before game because I need spent time with… Bluebell god she is awful cow. She only talks about manicures and pedicures are there any differences between them anyway? Even spending time with Gloria is funnier, she always quiet.

"Timon you must get Glorious. Scarlett and Justin are back in 15 minute! Where she is anyway?" She says with whining voice wits sound ten times bitchier with Capitol accent.

I start walk toward elevator and I don't bother answer her question. I remember she is the roof for meeting Cato.

I push button of elevator and when I get elevator I push other button and couple seconds I get in the roof. When doors open wild grin comes in my mouth roof garden looks like there been massacre and once so beautiful garden looks like battlefield flower and other plants I don't recognize are well I don't know well in shit health and then my hits something I didn't need see… Cato is top of Gloria's naked body. He runs his fingers in her hair and whisper something in her ear. Then I start understand how naughty they been… Cato is full of scratches and my little girl neck is full of hickeys. So Cato is been started be her personal sex slave or maybe its other way around. I still steer behind bushes like some sort stalker when this horrifying sound or scream comes and I jumps in air. Bluebell is been fallowed me. Our little sweet hearts looks are priceless, specially when Gloria understand what is going on and she try hide herself in Cato's chest and Cato just smirks. When Bluebell gets back form shock she drags us out form roof and back our floor is time for last info and then we go to sleep.

Gloria's pov

Today the game begins and we been transfer in this waiting ¨space¨ where some of use have last meal. I have pasta carbonara and soda for meal. Most tributes have somebody for company before game for relax and giving courage but I have no-one I ask it. I look around a room its simple waiting room were is table, couple chairs and toilet nothing special. I hit my fist in the toilets door. I go fast in toilet and when I'm ready I go to back were is Soel my bodyguard hot tells I need go to tube because game start in couple minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Gloria's pov

When I hear that sound I understand that its mark for going tiny tube witch will cause me panic attack. There are only three things what cause me that feeling: Glass elevators, place are lot of people and tight spices. But now it's not time to thinking of that that because hunger games are about start and I don't want misses all fun. So I go to tube and ride on the surface (if you can say that) is really fast like in this car games what my homies used play or still play. This year arena is forest and I can only thank to god or Seneca Carne. I start looking a timer with shows its only 15 seconds to left. Time is really going to this fast? Then I start look I'm right between male tribute of 4 and female tribute of six funny parts in this is that I'm almost closet of Cornucopia. When is only 6 seconds left I get ready stupidest plan what I ever have.

When was 1 second left I jumped without thinking anything and then there is large boom and mine personal bombs been destroyed. While other starts to run to Cornucopia I been get Pack of knifes and pack back. I start run to tree line when I get there I notice that Cato kills girl from 3 and boy from 7 and then I notice boy from 6 in his legs and six is dead as stone. I smirk when notice that Cato can be really badass killer. But then I start run again I don't wanna wait for others coming. After I been run for awhile I come across last person I except guy tribute from 6 and then I can't resist it… my killer is coming out and I start smirk like crazy, that boy look like his going to pee over himself. Finally he understands to runaway, but it's too late for him. I easily drew knife in his head and he falls in ground after looking his shaking for little I go to take knife off his head (I can tell my knife was right in bull's eye in the middle of head) but what I'm really happy is that this boy get back pack from cornucopia. I look in the back pack there is little bottle full of water but it's enough for one day, there is one bread, hat (wtf) and rope. I take them and small dagger what that idiot didn't understand to use or even try to use.

In my back pack was full of good stuff (lucky me guess): 2 breads, big water can full of water (thank god I can survive with it 3 days maybe even 5) sleeping back, matches, apple and cookies (chocolate ones) this old trick what they use put one best pack backs in front line. Suddenly I start wonder how is dad back to home feeling and how Cato is doing (great I guess he is survivor).

Suddenly small parachute drops in the arms and open it.

When I see what is inside I can't stop smiling live is good or more likely great dad is been sending me poison darts… others won't know what hit them.


	4. fire and comebacks

Fire & Comebacks

Gloria's pov

It's been 3 we been in arena and 11 already dead. Girl from 3, Boy from 4, boy from 5, both from 6, both from 7, girl from 8, boy from 9 and boy from 10. First night died 9 and yesterday 2.

Far as I understand careers had been tracking flame slut like she was biggest treat in hear. I would be more worried about Thresh or

So called fox face (Therése) are truly bigger treat Thresh because of his power and he is smart and good hunter and Foxie because she maybe smartest gamer in this game history and she is really cunning. But I need leave from this place for mine one good, even that careers try kill "Girl on flames" first they can't resist killing me if I come cross their path.

I leave from my peaceful camp with was close of really small lake and it was quiet and full of food, but I must leave for mine own safety. I walk about two hours (I know how to make sun block thanks to Cato) when I stop for lunch break. Then I hear foot steps somebody's is coming closer and I ready throw my knife I see Tim come throe the bushes and I decide the not the throw the knife well little while because Tim tell that he come in peace.

´"I'm not going to hurt you I just need to talk to you." Tim tells and raises his hands for sine of peace.

"Why **we **should talk?" I ask sarcastic. Is he truly thinking that I gonna help him seriously?

"I need your help and I think we should start work as a team." He says and then I lost it completely… I throw the dart right in his neck and soon he is paralyzed.

"I'm not going to hurt you much. Well that is a lie but I'm sure audience going to lov it." I say after I got top of him.

I see terror in his eyes and I know he can't move or talk, but he feel all.

I cut him in the many places but I stay away from most important places and veins. I see pure horror in his eyes when I slash his face with my knife and soon he starts choking his own blood, so I chance his position so he can breathe easily and suffer longer.

Finally I stop torturing him and I decide eat lunch (banana and toast) and watch his suffering.

"You know you are really sick puppy!" Says charming voice and turn to look a speaker, Cato.

"Yes I know handsome." I say and smirk at him.

Then I walk toward Cato how is smiling that sexy sly smile.

"How long you been watching sweetheart." I ask.

"Long enough to know that you like play dirty." He says and pushes me against tree and I let him take control off kiss.

He is so hot kisser and he uses his tongue like artist I that all passion, exploring, teasing and domination is so hot.

I notice Tim's look it's full of hate and disgust.

And then we hear sound of canon and Tim is finally death.

"It was nice make business with you." Cato says and starts leaving.

"Yes it was pleasure." I say and I leave other way and can't help but smile. Cato can be so amazing in some times well most of time.

I walked little while when I smelled something strange and I felled hot not in kinky mind!

When I turn around I was little bit shocked… Forest was freaking flames so they really like be arsenics in Capitol.

I start run for my life and notice I'm not only one how is trying to survive its Katpiss the chick on flames not the girl on fire.

Well now its clear why this task is on. This made for Everwhore because of that stupid nickname… I just chuckle when I realise all and that Cattie is running for her life.

I could easily kill her now she doesn't have any weapons. But I understand that Cato and careers want kill her so let them kill her if I have Thresh and Katpiss lover puppy.

Sooner than believed were out of "camping fire".

Of course I understand they are except that I kill her.

"Don't worry I don't kill you." I spat worlds at her while look so shocked.

"Why?" I all she can say.

"Because our local killing crew want's you." I say simple.

"Thank you for not killing me." She says quietly.

"Your welcome, but own me one." I say strictly and she just nods.

I leave and she looks at me like completely idiotic way.

When night arrives I see girl from 3, girl from 4, boy from 8 and last Tim, so three died in fire that is disgusting.

I was almost in sleep when I hear noises… I wake my staff and walk toward to noise (what stupid idea) when I arrive a place I see sleeping careers except girl from 1 how is going to pee.

I can't hold my inside predator and I sneak her back and I put poison dart right in her neck and cut her trough open.

I walk back when I notice Kat-chick trying to explain go to away. So I look little bit more closely in you can put it that way.

She trying to saw some sort nest… Oh fuck is she crazy?! Its Tracker jackers nest. I start to run faster than ever because those bastards are fast.


	5. Chapter 5

G's pov

I was running (even that I always had really bad shape when it comes to running and sport were must be fast), but now I was running for my life.

Well I can say Katniss I mean Katpiss was giving me some time before she was dropping that nest right in the careers necks.

Oh I'm so happy that I'm not going to be the one how wakes up in freak bee nest in my face.

After running some time simply stop running and start listen to sounds it's clear that careers been wake up because there is so much screaming and fucking whining. (I just hate whiners)

Then Cato's is screaming no more predators' growl is coming some where east side of their camping place (lucky guess) there are probably going back to Cornucopia… Well back to Cato's voice it was more aggressive than I ever before been hear it its clear cold and dark without any emotions.

"If I ever get that Katwhore in my hands she going throw more pain than she can even image." He swears loudly and I can tell his more than serious.

Well I'm lucky that I'm not her. I though while I hear canons boom twice.

Only twice gamekeepers are getting sloppy.

When night falls their show 1 feta female Glitter no Glimmer (what a name) District 2 female Clove (she was pretty cool I really liked her, she was other lovely sadistic tribute) and girl from10.

I go to sleep in peacefully and when I'm or I think I'm in deep sleep canons booms.

So somebody is death, great grand final is coming.

Cato's pov

That Mellark's lover boy was planning this when he suggest that we stay watching over his girlfriend camping tree and how smoothly happened that jakker tackers nest falls right top of our camp.

So what happened to next lover boy tried to run away so I slashed his body strait to the hell.

And when I hear canons I know his a death.

After fey days… Gloria's pov

Well there's only 1 death and it was boy from nine and game must boring because capitol hadn't been lose any body in four days and there will be feast today so fun part is coming.

So I star eating breakfast/lunch early so I can get ready for party, but then I hear noises coming from bushes…

"Do know that is rude and thinking how you can steal from them _Rue._" I tell loudly.

Then little girl come from bushes and looks me terrified.

"Don't fear I'm now going to kill you yet." I tell and she comes to sit down with me.

"Were did you there was me?" She asks shyly.

"Well for a start you steeled that sword from Cato in training centre and most won't hear you quiet sound from bushes, and you are one smartest in still alive in this game you could not be Thérese the foxy one because she is like wild in mild times nobody cant hear her and other are marching hear like they was in army." I tell all facts in bored tone and then I look at her.

"Well Katniss is really quiet and were you known about other?" She asks braver way.

"Well I just make profiles all of you guys when we were in training. Do you wanna eat?" I ask and then we start eat quietly only time when we speak was when I asks was cross-lover thing true or false. So I found out our little sweet hearts were faking.

Suddenly I hear BOOOM! Its not mark voice of tributes dying its like bomb was explode.

"Katniss you did it." She whisper and I give dark look at her.

"WHAT THAT WHORE DID!" I yell at her.

"The cornucopia had bombs in food pyramid and s-she explodes t-them." She stutters and I loose my nerves.

"Well Katniss little helper its time go to die." I tell and grip her hair and drag her into river and push her head under water and after sometime I take her head off water.

"Are we having fun?" I ask maniacally and she mumble something so I push her head again under water and I continue this couple times until I hold her head so long she drowns and after it leave her body into water.

I pack my staff and leave for coming feast.

When I arrive in feast field or ex-place of Cornucopia, I notice that Cato slash in one sword hit guy from 3 head off (impressive), I notice that guy from 11 is running away with his pack and 5 been here already. Then Katniss runs right toward me… She doesn't even notice me! Until she frond of me and I give her evil smile before I to take and break her neck.

So now little hoe in flames is dead like a Christmas piggy.

I run and grip my small bag and run away.

When I'm forest and I think far enough from others I start open my bag when somebody tackles me into back.

When I see the face it's a Marvel and he has his pants down.

OH FUCK! It's all I can think.

"Well little slut I know you killed Glimmer so this is revenge of that and I always wanted fuck winner family child. But don't worry I don't kill you yet. Because I wanna make shore that your dear Cato will see your death and know what I did to you before it. Believe me we going to have lot of fun." He tells and turns me into my stomach and takes my trousers off.

I'm going to so shamed. I will be first raped girl in history of Hunger games.

Then he pushes his small dick into my asshole.

"CATO, CATO!" I scream and he grips my head a harder.

"Shut up you worthless whore bitch I don't wanna hurt you to much." He whispers into my ear.

I won't cry even that he holds so hard that I can't move my muscles or that his raping my ass I won't let him steal my pride and dignity.

Then somebody rips Marvel of me and start yell "WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU SICK PERVERT RAPIST I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!"


	6. The saviour and the chance of rules

The Saviour and chance of the rules

G's pov

It was Cato or more likely Cato how was lost it more than ever before, and I mean he was animal or more likely animal in battle of power.

I all happened so fast after Cato came… He slashed extremities off and well I can say I'm not going to miss Marvel's balls even wit's Cato cut off with his sword.

After long time torturing Cato stops and look at me first so worriedly. I don't care if entire Capitol sees it I run right into Cato's arms and deep hug.

I don't care if Cato is covered of blood; I just need to be close to him.

"I'm sorry." His whisper and I look at his face.

"No there is not anything to be sorry for." I say in strike voice.

"Yes there is. I should protect you and still he used you." Cato says worlds like they were poisonous and his voice are full of disgust.

"But you saved me it's more important, you are my saviour." I tell at him seriously and look at him right into the eyes.

Then I say something so stupid "Cato I love you, please stay with me tonight."

Cato's pov

When I saw what that Marvel kid was doing at her I see only red and my inner killer came out of the shell.

I Killed Marvel with bigger pleasure than I ever been feel before except moments with my love… Gloria.

When done after slashing and cutting I notice her face.

She is calm and relieved and without of warning she runs to my arms into tight hug.

I hold her and I never going to let go even it while come to doom.

Too soon I ruin _our_ moment when I start to wrangle with her.

Then she says something that I didn't except "I love you."

World most easiest and hardest sentence.

Without thought I answer at her "I love you too."

There is nothing world at that moment when I kiss her more deeper than ever before, even entire Capitol I eye fucking us and TV screen and In every district thing is probably same for different reason how we going to survive and how is dying for hand of lover or other tribute, but people in capitol look at this like this was soap opera from Capitol series.

But then question rise my mind again how this is going to end truly?

In Capitol…

Seneca pov

It was clear between those two had chemistry right from the start.

But now it was turned into love…

Maybe it was to shake this game for the big time.

"Absolutely no!" President Snow screamed right into my ear.

"Why they have chemistry more that anybody we ever seen. There are more popular than Finnick Odair and it's in the achievement." I tell matter of fact voice, but there was a sound of craving.

"Do you know why there is only one winner?" President Snow asked tiredly but he didn't try to hide hate toward me.

"For excitement? I don't know." I told at him and I can tell that I was curious for the first time in something behind this game.

"First for the hope that you can survive, not everybody can survive and second it shows that Capitol grip won't fall of their backs." He says dangerously in low voice and looks me deep into to my soul.

"Fine you can make this year special chance, but you must fire in control, and Seneca if you or fails you are death man." He says and go back to cut the white roses into his privet garden.

I swallow hardly and leave from this simple meeting space.

When I arrive back observation room.

I tell about chance and everybody is smiling they know what this means.

"How many are left?" I ask.

"Four. They are Cato Dames, Therése Wilson, Thresh Dawson and Gloria Everest." Giené tells me.

"Well its seams to time to chance and break to rules." I tell and smirk at them.

Back to arena…

G pov

It was typical day in arena in these days, no death's whit's was little boring for me and Cato.

We made deal if other of us was get killed by rival we would make take a revenge of death of other, but if we are only survivor's we let nature take care of either of us.

Then something surprising happened…

"There is chance of rules. There can be two winners if they are different sex, so its means there can be female and male winner. So good luck and maybe odds be ever in your favour." Voice said, so Seneca chanced rules.

Then I understand I and Cato can win this shit together.

Cato runs to hug me and spin me around.

"Did you hear it we can win this together." He tells at me so happy and I can't help but smile.

"Yeah it's cool." I tell at him.

"So is time to go to hunting?" He asks me seductively.

"Hell yes." I answer like he didn't know the answer.


	7. Last Kills

Last Kills

Cato pov

Their were chancing rules it was chance _us_ and I was happy for it was chance for having family with only person how it can thinking about having family, my way to true happiness and true love (oh fuck sakes I'm become a softy), but before happily ever after or some fairy tale shit we still need kill that red head and Thresh.

We didn't fiscally make deal about last kills, but I'm going to kill big fella and she is going to kill red slut.

We are going to spear across of arena and find their little hiding place and well make them have last fun with us.

It's been two and half day after chaining of rules and I don't been seen anybody except Gloria, but she is not my target and so mine killer is insatiable.

When I finally hear voice from bushes it's only Gloria and I leave again we have small before it, but noting special.

When night falls I'm about to give up, when I hear branch cracking and I saw red hoe (careless girl) and wild smile come cross my face and right before she notice me I'm slashing her with my sword. Her chess is full of wounds and she whimpers one last time and I look her dying without blinking eye.

Without realising somebody push me against tree. It's Gloria, but she looks crazier that before, insane no a lunatic.

She hold knife in my troth and smile this deathly sweet insane smile.

"You know I don't like the stealer, especially when it comes into my kills. I mind as well kill you without thought so touch my kill and my hold maybe slip." She whispers into my ear and then she leaves me into there.

I look after her is always that sane or did Marvel's rape make her go out of trail?

Then picture of death girl flash into the sky.

I feel myself so tried, so I start looking for sleeping place, after little while I find place whit is good enough for me.

I think Gloria is not going to sleep with me tonight, but maybe it's a good thing to have a little space.

I sleep couple hours when I hear foot steps?

Of course game keepers wanna end this tonight.

So I leave to find the maker of sound, and like middle of no where Thresh pops out and is running. So I start run after him, until I lost eye sight of him.

Then she hits me with the rock!

"This is for Therése!" He says husky and starts to come closer stone ready and murderous look in his face.

My sword is flied elsewhere and I can't get it, so situation is shit.

It's not like I can't beat him in physical fight but he still have sharp rock and I start feel dizzy.

Then small knife flies into his back and there she is ready to kill.

"Oh is this sweet whore come save you." He barks me.

"Yes I did slut." She says sweetly and I smiles at me.

Then Thresh trough knife into her leg.

Is he so bad in simply art of troughing of knife or doesn't he a damn? Well anyway knife hits deeply into her leg and makes deep wound. While her is taking knife of her leg Thresh is running to toward her and is going to strangle her.

Before I can say or do anything something unexpected happened… just when Thresh is about strangle her, she put her leg each side of his trout and snaps his neck broken like a twig.

I look at her for couple seconds and then she falls top of my chest and we both start laugh hysterically.

Then trumpets ringed shin of our victory, and this giant some sort flying hovercraft came to pick us up.

Anything after it happened so fast, we were transported this hunger game winner private hospital and after it everything goes to dark.


	8. chapter 8

Interviews and Victory tour

G pov

After hovercraft pick us up and transport us into hospital Cato was doze off faster than you can unfair.

When they tried to drug me I almost attack one of the doctors, but I think I would make better impression without it, so I only took a grip shirt collar and said darkly "I wanna remember and this will always be part of me. So I recommend to you only to heel fatal ones and other little injuries and then leave like they should look or anything you been see in TV it just warm-up."

Many hours later I wake up and I have small scars and then I notice one the biggest in going to my temple to close of my left check/ eye area.

"How to hell this happened?" I only murmured quiet and slow voice.

"When that guy from 11 tried to strangle you, he had that freaking stone in his hand and some how he forget that he forget he had rock still her hand and when you take knife of your leg he throw stone into air and you turned and it fall and hit you hard into face, but you didin't notice it because he was to busy to attack you and rest you know." Doctor Farris tells me and I nod and thank him.

I have little time to adjust this before my beauty and stylist team arrive.

Cato's pov

Well I'm winner, my looks are remade (means if you don't know it's they take all scars, injuries be take off) I look like before the contest and I hate they try to me make look like this never ever been happened, like I was going to forget it.

Then there is that stupid dressing up again for my interviews and recap of game.

When I'm ready I been transport to studio were was last interviews before game, but know everything is different, I'm winner, others are death, rules been chance, I'm winner with Gloria, and I'm killer.

I'm called before Gloria and I have small chat with Cesar about, games and my feelings to be winner.

Then she arrives… She looks different a lot more dangerous and deathlier and she has this horrible scar in her face whit's I didn't notice. She smiles at me lightly.

Then we have little chat about winner feelings and then we start watch recap of us, from the choosing, tributes parade, training, seeing sponsors (She poisoned one guy and other she paralyzed with poison and then cut his trout and last guy dies when she snaps his neck broken with her arms (looked so easy to her), then it comes our secret meetings (oh fuck sakes what perverts) and then it goes to game our kills and we both look insane.

"So how that feels to be first winning team? Caesar asks smoothly.

"Good." We answer same time.

People in studio go into aaaaww.

"So Gloria, how it feels to be six winner of your family, 10th winner of your district and first female in your family? Caesar asks.

"Fantastic." She answers in bored voice.

And then we talk bullshit about the game and other stuff, interview is almost over, when it comes to back our reposition.

"So when we her wedding bells ringing? He asks jokily.

I look into Gloria's eyes and she gives understanding look.

"When time is right." I only say and wink at Gloria how smiles.

Two moths later started victory tour with was harder to start because we were from different districts, but they make it work out it started from Gloria's district (wits was pretty cool district) and so on. Hardest district were properly 1 for both of us because there was Marvels family and they were so embarrassed.

But I notice 11 was hard Gloria, more than I except well it didn't help that she tortured that little girl in live TV.

Other wise this was easy tour I was quiet almost all the time and Gloria was cold and uncommunicative.

But we were hanging together almost all the time cutely like all Capitol magazines were telling how two cold killers share sweet, own deeper connection than nobody could understand wits make us to smile, we liked to be in peace specially Gloria who didn't truly give shit about speeches and torturing looks of others tributes parents and friends.

Tour goes fine until we come back to Capitol… Gloria is worried and angry all the time.

"What is it babe?" I ask (Gloria gave me permission call her that).

"What will happen afterwards?" She asks me and I start think, she has a point because we live different district so what will be happen next?

Then we again visit Caesar show were President Snow and Seneca Crane… and then bomb is dropped their announcement that were just get engaged and were are getting married soon and then moving into Capitol.

Well one problem is solved but then I notice Gloria's look it could kill. She had when somebody decision for her and this is big decision.

So I grip her hand and smile and put light kiss in her check.

So it seams its time to get married.


	9. epilogue

Epilogue

10 years later…

It was sunny morning in Capitol and one special family was just waking up.

"Mommy, mommy wake up" Small boy whimpered into his sleeping mother's ear.

"CJ… Let mommy sleep for little while." Said tiered, Gloria.

"But mommy we all are wake up Maddie, I and Ew's are up so we cam go to the zooo! Small boy CJ, announcement proudly and full of excitement.

"Oh really are you wake up your daddy as well?" Gloria asked and sitter down and looked deep into his son's eyes.

"Um mommy… I kind of waked daddy, when Maddie and I were playing, Indians." He said shyly and blushed little and put his little finger into mouth.

Gloria looked his son how looked like boy version of her except from his eyes he had his father eyes.

"So, what you did daddy?" She asked trying to sound serious.

"Oh he was top of mountain and then me and Mads or actually mads get idea of waterfall so so I did make daddy a waterfall." Boy confesses and looked his mother reaction how just burst into laughter.

"Oh dear god, poor daddy." She said and laughs, while CJ stared his mother.

"So you not angry?" CJ asked surprised.

"How I could be?" She asked and little boy didn't say anything just stared her mother.

"Were's daddy, Ew's and Maddie?" Gloria asked looked his son.

"There are into dinning room." CJ said.

"Shall we go darling?" She asks and looked her on how just nodded.

They go to into dinning room were was full chaos in going.

"Madison Lisbeth Dames get your ass down from table!" Gloria said strikely and gave hard look for her daughter.

There were CJ remembered her mother in looks there were Madison or just Maddie how looked girl version of Cato.

"Yes momma." She said sweetly and jumped down from table.

Then there, were foot steps.

"Hey sexy I didn't know were such good mood right into morning." Cato said charmingly and gave light kiss his wife cheek.

"Language, and good morning you, too gorgeous and mommy's sweet heart. So were you guys were? Gloria asked.

"Chancing Eowyn's diapers, she just daddy's girl she acted so well." Cato said happily and really proudly.

"That's great. I hear kids gave you little wash." Gloria asked jokily and notices Cato's look and she lost of control of her serious face and started laugh hardly.

"Yeah Junior and Maddie's were having wild time." He said this matter of fact voice.

"Oh really?" She asked jokily but her voice was full of challenge.

"Yeah." He said so they eat breakfast and soon after it kids go to play except Eowyn how was clearly tiered after last night staying up for coming teeth.

"Oh I hate coming of teeth." Gloria sniggered.

"Oh you don't you just that fact you can't have 10 hours beauty sleep and having perfect laid with your sexy husband. Cato said sweetly.

"Cato, you naughty bastard." She said and pushed Cato to his back and started to kiss at him.

Cato turned them other way around so he could be in the top and so Cato start kiss with more passion and lust, he let his hand run under his wife shirt and teasing and teasing.

"Mommy, daddy, are we going to zoo ready? Cato junior or CJ screamed and he stormed right into room and steered eyes wild his parents.

"Mommy, daddy what are you doing?" Cato asked shocked, while his little sister, Madison was smirking right back of him.

"Silly CJ there are kissing." Madison said sweetly.

"No they were doing something else." Cato said truthfully.

"Mommy and daddy were wrestling." Gloria gave fast lie.

"No you guys didn't me and Maddie wrestling all the time so we know what wrestling is." CJ said matter of fact voice wit's make Cato senior and Gloria smirk.

"CJ, mommy and I were shagging." Cato senior said seriously and earned slap back of his heat.

"Don't talk that way their still small kids." Gloria said furiously.

"Yes, honey and CJ when you are older you will be proud of your shagging skills if you are come like your parents." Cato said and earned deathly glare from his wife.

"So when we are going to go zoo?" Siblings asked same time.

"Soon just start get." Gloria said and so CJ and Madison stormed out of the room faster than they came.

After that everybody was getting ready the zoo day.

When Cato and Gloria were going out of the house, Cato stopped his wife.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Yes you should know it." She answered.

"Good." He answered and so they leave with their children to zoo and holding hands and knowing they were together to forever.


End file.
